


Ill spirits walk in white

by zenzeromante



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Cruising, Daddy Issues, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Omorashi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenzeromante/pseuds/zenzeromante
Summary: Durante una corsa notturna, Tenma si perde in un parco un po' particolare.La pressione cominciava a diventare asfissiante. Era un misto di terrore, stupore e sollievo che si intrecciavano attorno alle sue membra e le comprimevano, strizzandole, stritolandole fino a lanciare fitte sempre più intense giù per i suoi fianchi, tra le sue cosce tremanti.A3! NSFW Week — Day 4: Bodily fluids
Relationships: Hyuuga Hiro/Sumeragi Tenma
Kudos: 5
Collections: Ass! Addict! Actors! an A3! NSFW Week





	Ill spirits walk in white

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Ill spirits walk in white](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819482) by [zenzeromante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenzeromante/pseuds/zenzeromante)



> Prima regola del Zen club: non si parla di questa fic  
> Seconda regola del Zen club: non si parla di questa fic, mai  
> Terza regola del Zen club: si leggono i tag e si decide se procedere o meno con la lettura
> 
> Storia scritta per la [A3! NSFW Week](https://twitter.com/A3NSFWweek/) \- Day 4: Bodily fluids (un po' in ritardo), e per [Ospiti dallo Spazio](https://kaosborealis.altervista.org/ospiti-spazio/) di Kaosborealis, per il prompt “scoperta”.
> 
> Il titolo viene da "To His Mistress Going to Bed” di John Donne.

Fu tardi quando Tenma si accorse di aver fatto una deviazione. Non si era _perso_ , solo distratto; una distrazione minima, di poco conto. Sarebbe potuto succedere a chiunque. E poi, non è che non sapesse dove si trovasse: poteva recuperare la strada di casa senza nessuna difficoltà.

Doveva solo ricordarsi da dove fosse venuto.

Certo, sarebbe stato più facile se le vie e le panchine non gli fossero sembrate tutte uguali sotto le luci tetre dei lampioni. Ma quella era la vita di un attore popolare, sempre impegnato: di tempo per allenarsi ne aveva solo la sera. E poco contava che tutti lo avessero messo in guardia contro la sua scelta di correre a notte inoltrata, che Yuki l’avesse canzonato sul suo pessimo senso dell’orientamento, che Tasuku, con un cipiglio preoccupato, si fosse offerto di accompagnarlo. Quella sera, più di ogni altra cosa, Tenma aveva avuto il bisogno di prendersi una pausa. Dal dormitorio, dai suoi compagni, dai suoi colleghi—da tutto ciò che lo sradicava dal suo equilibrio, diventato precario per il troppo stress.

Nemmeno prendersi cura del suo bonsai era stato d’aiuto. Non che Tenma ne fosse stato sorpreso; in quelle situazioni, quando ogni critica era una coltellata e ogni complimento una bugia, l’unica cosa che Tenma poteva fare era azzittire ogni voce prima ancora di poterla sentire.

Cosa tutt’altro che semplice quando quella voce si trovava nella sua testa, nei ricordi di un set nel quale sarebbe dovuto tornare il giorno dopo.

Così Tenma si era deciso a lasciare a casa il telefono, indossare la tuta da corsa e lanciarsi fuori dal dormitorio con l’intenzione di lasciarsi distrarre dai movimenti del suo corpo. Durante la corsa, come spesso succedeva, la sua mente si era offuscata e ai suoi pensieri si erano sostituite le battute e le scene per cui Tenma aveva studiato con meticolosità clinica. E mentre ragionava su come pronunciarle, con quali gesti accompagnarle, come renderle fluide in risposta alle battute degli altri attori, e di uno di loro in particolare—ecco che all’improvviso Tenma si era ritrovato in una parte della città che non riconosceva.

Una rapida occhiata all’orologio che portava al polso lo avvisò che erano le dieci passate. Aveva corso per più di un’ora senza accorgersene, e ora non si ricordava dove fosse passato, quale strada avesse preso. E soprattutto non ricordava quando avesse incontrato l’ultima persona sul suo cammino.

Tutto intorno a sé era cupo e buio. Gli unici sprazzi di luce erano i lumi dei lampioni. Bassi, flebili. Intermittenti. Per il resto solo ombre. Vicino ai cespugli, davanti alle panche.

Al proprio fianco.

Tenma sobbalzò. Si portò una mano al ventre, lì dove una stretta ferrea l’aveva afferrato dalla paura, e, titubante, lasciò scivolare lo sguardo verso la propria destra.

Non c’era nulla.

Tenma emise una bassa risata, un suono stridulo e stonato—il vano sforzo di liberarsi dai brividi freddi che continuavano ad attraversargli la schiena sudata. E poi sospirò, raddrizzandosi, mentre la sagoma sdraiata per terra imitava silenziosa i suoi movimenti.

Stupida ombra. Lo seguiva lentamente, fluttuando a ogni suo passo, ondeggiando sinuosa sotto i suoi piedi, come nel tentativo di fargli uno sgambetto fantasma. E quasi c’era riuscita, cogliendolo di sorpresa.

Sospirando, Tenma si lisciò la maglia sullo stomaco e fece qualche passo avanti. Tentava inutilmente di non guardarsi alle spalle, di non farsi distrarre dalle sagome scure ai lati del sentiero, ma esse continuavano a muoversi, incalzanti, inseguendolo, rapide; e più Tenma aumentava il passo, più esse danzavano attorno a lui, allungandosi all’avanti come mani dalle dita deformate, gli artigli sguainati pronti ad aggrapparsi a Tenma e trascinarlo in mezzo ai cespugli.

In quel parco sconosciuto ogni suono era minaccioso: il fruscio tetro degli alberi, lo scricchiolio delle foglie sotto i piedi di Tenma; l’incalzante _tu-tum, tu-tum, tu-tum_ del suo cuore, una sinfonia macabra che gli rimbombava nelle orecchie, gli annebbiava la mente e amplificava ogni rumore.

Tenma si sentiva rinchiuso in un labirinto. Senza indizi e senza guide, inseguito dall’ombra di sé stesso.

La tensione al suo stomaco si fece più intensa e Tenma gemette, sottovoce, senza più riuscire a contenersi. Lo sentiva dentro di sé: il suo orgoglio venir schiacciato dal sempre più crescente bisogno di urlare, farsi trovare, essere preso per mano. Essere portato in salvo—lontano dal buio e dai suoi pensieri.

Ma lì non c’era nessuno che avrebbe potuto salvarlo. Così Tenma deglutì e si richiuse su sé stesso. Si cinse lo stomaco con le braccia, stringendo le spalle tese verso le orecchie, cercando di regalarsi una goccia di coraggio in più. Sarebbe stato più facile se non fosse stato solo. Recitare gli veniva istintivo davanti a un pubblico, ma davanti alla luce buia della luna crescente Tenma non riusciva a controllare l’insinuante sensazione che gli faceva tremare le cosce e le ginocchia.

Tentò di ripetersi che era tutto a posto, che non poteva essere troppo lontano dal cancello d’ingresso, ma proprio mentre accelerava il passo, ogni movimento guidato dai suoi battiti irrequieti, un basso mormorio catturò la sua attenzione.

Tenma tese le orecchie, il corpo rigido, la schiena tesa. Non sapeva cosa aspettarsi—se qualcuno a cui poter chiedere informazioni, o qualcuno da cui scappare a gambe levate. Ma quel suono, basso e profondo, si era avvinghiato a lui, a delle corde nascoste nel suo petto, e ora lo attirava come una pozza di luce, mormorandogli all’orecchio di farsi avanti, avvicinarsi, lasciarsi avviluppare.

Così Tenma fece un primo passo incerto. Poi un secondo, esitante, e un terzo, titubante. E al quarto, la voce si fece vivida abbastanza da guidarlo verso una quercia vecchia e larga.

Tenma ci si appoggiò sopra con una mano sudata, si sporse all’avanti e la saliva gli si seccò in gola.

Barcollò all’indietro, i piedi insicuri sotto cosce instabili, e si portò una mano alla bocca. Doveva stare zitto—ma il suo respiro si era fatto rumoroso. Doveva andarsene—ma non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo. I suoi occhi erano fissi davanti a sé, verso il corpo semi-oscurato di un uomo in ginocchio, le mani dietro la schiena, la bocca così aperta da sembrare lacerata, piena fino all’orlo dal bacino di un altro uomo che continuava a spingersi coi fianchi all’avanti, soffocando ogni protesta con brutale irruenza. E Tenma—

Un brivido caldo gli attraversò la spina dorsale, riscaldandola da fuori—

_Da fuori?_

Tenma spalancò gli occhi mentre una mano grande e ferma scivolava lungo il suo fianco, giù per il suo stomaco, e si apriva ampia contro il suo bassoventre, facendo pressione sul nodo di ansia e terrore che si stava gonfiando dentro di lui. Subito dopo un’altra mano raggiunse il suo viso, lì dove le labbra di Tenma erano aperte in un urlo muto. Due dita tozze si spinsero tra i suoi denti, slittando sulla sua lingua secca, e gli riempirono la bocca come quella dell’uomo ancora in ginocchio davanti a Tenma.

«Shh» mormorò una voce piena e flessuosa dietro di lui. Era così vicina che Tenma sentì il suo fiato posarsi sul proprio orecchio e il suono rimbombargli nella testa. «Non vorrai disturbarli, spero?»

Tenma perse l’equilibrio e la sua schiena si scontrò contro il petto robusto da cui quella voce era appena uscita. E anche di spalle, anche con la vista adombrata dall’oscurità, Tenma sapeva di non potersi sbagliato.

Quello non era un estraneo.

« _Hmmhm!_ »

«Cosa ti ho appena detto, ragazzo?» ringhiò la voce dietro di sé, stringendo la presa con entrambe le mani. Tenma si sentì quasi soffocare: non solo dalle dita dentro di sé, spinte così a fondo da forzarlo a inghiottire due falangi, ma anche dal braccio avvolto attorno al suo fianco, dalla mano premuta contro il suo ventre.

Lì la pressione cominciava a diventare asfissiante. Era un misto di terrore, stupore e sollievo che si intrecciavano attorno alle sue membra e le comprimevano, strizzandole, stritolandole fino a lanciare fitte sempre più intense giù per i suoi fianchi, tra le sue cosce tremanti.

Tenma incurvò la schiena, cercando di allontanare il bacino dalla presa che lo tratteneva, ma essa si fece solo più stretta. Si sentiva come una preda avvolta tra le spire di un serpente: non aveva via di scampo. Ogni suo movimento spingeva quelle braccia a chiudersi attorno a lui, quella mano a premersi contro la sua maglia sudata, quelle dite a spingerlo contro al—Tenma gemette, il suono strozzato tra due dita fradice della sua saliva—all’erezione ora premuta contro la piega del suo sedere.

E poi.

«Non girarti.» Un comando secco, pronunciato da quella voce tanto calda. Lo accarezzava lentamente, respiro dopo respiro, parola dopo parola; ogni sillaba intonata solo per Tenma. «Sei delle dimensioni perfette. Le tue spalle, i tuoi fianchi.» Un mento reso ruvido dal principio di una barba si strusciò contro la guancia di Tenma. «Il colore dei tuoi capelli. Il modo in cui ti agiti…» La frase finì in un sussurro perso, distante. «Sei perfetto,» ripeté «esattamente come lui.»

_Lui?_

Le ginocchia di Tenma cedettero. Riuscì a restare in piedi solo per quella mano schiacciata contro di sé, contro il proprio ventre—una mano che lo massaggiava, scavando sotto il lembo della sua maglia, premendosi con il polso contro i suoi addominali, affondando con un polpastrello nel cavo del suo ombelico. Lì vi si spinse contro, e Tenma si ritrovò tremante, i tendini delle sue cosce tesi fino a spezzarsi, la bocca così piena di saliva da straripare.

La voce dietro di sé sospirò. Fu un « _Mmmh…_ » soddisfatto, ansimato verso la fine—un suono che arrivava dritto dalla cassa toracica, basso e profondo.

Il completo contrario del gemito acuto e crepato che Tenma emise un attimo dopo, quando le dita scivolarono fuori dalla sua bocca aperta e si spinsero giù per il suo petto, sotto l’elastico dei pantaloni e dei boxer, fino ad avvolgersi attorno alla sua forma semi-rigida.

Poi, un altro sospiro vittorioso accompagnato da un breve: «Sei già fradicio», e un palmo caldo e bagnato che si chiudeva attorno a lui, in una presa stretta e solida. Il pollice scivolò sulla sua lunghezza, come a testarne la consistenza, e raggiunse la punta umida di Tenma. Lì si premette contro il foro sensibile sulla sua testa e Tenma si sciolse in un singhiozzo strozzato.

E poi un altro. E un altro ancora. La situazione che era stata tragica poco prima era appena diventata incontrollabile. Tenma sentiva le ginocchia tremargli dal tentativo di trattenersi; il ventre dolere dalla sensazione di pienezza. E quelle calde carezze, la frizione del palmo, dei calli sulle dita, dei polpastrelli gonfi—ogni sfioramento amplificava i tremori dei suoi fianchi, spingendolo contro la mano aperta che ancora restava schiacciata contro il suo ventre. Dolorosa—insistente.

Desiderata.

Tenma gemette, aggrappandosi all’avambraccio che gli circondava il fianco e lo teneva in piedi. Cercò di tirarlo, di liberarsi, di divincolarsi, ma le sue braccia erano prive di forze. Scivolò con le unghie sulla pelle esposta e ne graffiò i muscoli gonfi, quelli di un attore sempre attento alla sua forma, coperti da una rada spolverata di peli rossicci, simili a quelli di Tenma. Così simili da renderli quasi identici; così simili da confonderli per padre e figlio.

Ma quello non era suo padre. Perché suo padre non l’aveva mai spogliato di notte in un parco pubblico; non l’aveva mai avvolto nella sua mano calda, sporca di sudore e saliva, massaggiandolo con insistenza fino a spingerlo ai tremori; non l’aveva mai cinto in un abbraccio così stretto, premendosi contro Tenma con tutto il corpo – il petto contro la sua schiena, il bacino contro il suo sedere – impedendogli di allontanarsi, di mettere distanza tra di loro, di essere lasciato solo.

Il padre di Tenma non gli aveva mai leccato le lacrime dal viso, sussurrandogli all’orecchio quanto fosse bravo a lasciarsi andare, a tremare e ansimare per lui.

Tenma si sciolse sotto quella voce, sotto quelle dita strette attorno alla sua erezione, premute contro il suo stomaco gonfio e teso. E poi non ce la fece più: quella pressione, quel bisogno, quelle attenzioni—

Tenma crollò a terra.

Il corpo dietro di sé l’accompagnò verso il terriccio erboso e se lo tirò in grembo. «Ci sei quasi» disse, il tono quasi dolce, invitante. «Resisti per me, mh?»

Tenma sollevò il viso verso l’alto, gli occhi annebbiati dalle lacrime. «Hi—Hiro-san…»

Hiro si fermò di colpo. Per un attimo, il suo sguardo scivolò verso il basso, sulle cosce nude di Tenma, sulla sua asta che Hiro teneva ancora stretta nella propria mano, sulle dita di Tenma aggrappate al suo polso nel tentativo di staccarlo, trattenerlo, allontanarlo, attirare la sua attenzione; e poi più in alto, sul ventre scoperto di Tenma, gonfio e ansante, sulla maglietta sollevata fino al petto, bagnata della saliva in eccesso che continuava a ungere il mento e le labbra di Tenma.

Sul suo viso vibrò una goccia di realizzazione—poi terrore e rabbia, e all’improvviso delusione, una delusione così intensa da materializzarsi in una smorfia, labbra sottili e umide arricciate dal disgusto.

Tenma si ritrasse come scottato e cadde con il viso contro il terriccio.

«Tenma-kun,» fu la prima cosa che Hiro gli disse «che ci fai _qui_?»

Tenma non sapeva rispondere. Non _poteva_ rispondere. La sua gola era troppo impegnata a trattenere i singhiozzi soffocanti che gli vibrano in bocca; le sue mani, strette attorno alla sua forma ormai spenta, erano completamente bagnate—e Tenma non sapeva _di cosa_.

Abbandonato all’improvviso, schiaffeggiato da quell’espressione tanto delusa, il corpo di Tenma si era lasciato crollare—e con esso, il nodo di tensione nel suo bassoventre aveva cominciato ad allentarsi, sciogliendosi in un liquido caldo che, in una lenta fontana, cominciò a scivolare giù tra le sue cosce, ungendolo di un odore acre e pungente e fin troppo riconoscibile.

«No…» supplicò, stringendosi a riccio su sé stesso. «No… _No…_ »

Hiro tornò al suo fianco un attimo dopo. Con urgenza, avvolse un braccio attorno a Tenma, come aveva fatto prima di riconoscerlo, e se lo strinse contro il petto. «Shhh,» mormorò allora, le labbra premute contro la fronte di Tenma, «lasciati andare.»

Tenma continuava a mormorare _«No, no, no…»_ , ma era tutto inutile—ormai era spacciato. Non riusciva più a fermarsi. La sua vescica era troppo piena, così piena da essere dolorosa, e le mani di Tenma non erano abbastanza per contenere il flusso di pipì che continuava a scivolare via tra le sue dita, tra le sue cosce, sui suoi pantaloni, e si raccoglieva in una pozzanghera scura sul terriccio sotto di sé.

La parte peggiore era il silenzio—un silenzio così vibrante da amplificare ogni suono, ogni singhiozzo, ogni gemito. Era umiliante; così umiliante da riempirgli il viso di lacrime, da obbligare Tenma a stringere le mani così forte da tagliare la circolazione alla base della sua forma.

Ma Hiro non voleva concedergli nemmeno quello, e con movimenti attenti sciolse il nodo delle dita di Tenma e se le portò al petto, trattenendo entrambi i suoi polsi in una presa ferrea. Con l’altra mano, l’unica libera, si infilò tra i capelli sudati di Tenma e lo forzò a girare il viso verso di sé.

Evidentemente, a Hiro non era bastato punire Tenma con uno sguardo di disgusto. Doveva essere così furioso di non avere tra le braccia uno sconosciuto, uno sconosciuto _perfetto_ , che fosse simile a quel _lui_ che Hiro aveva nominato pochi minuti prima—di essersi invece ritrovato con _lui_ , Tenma, un moccioso che Hiro faticava a sopportare persino durante le ore di lavoro, e di cui ora si doveva prendere cura in una situazione tanto surreale e disgustosa.

Eppure, Tenma non aveva mai pensato che Hiro potesse odiarlo _così_ tanto—così tanto da volerlo mortificare nel peggiore dei modi, assistendo al più ridicolo degli spettacoli: Tenma, incapace di controllare la sua vescica.

Tenma strizzò gli occhi e si nascose con il viso sporco contro la camicia bianca di Hiro. Restò lì in silenzio, cercando invano di trattenere i singhiozzi, finché il flusso non si fece meno doloroso e più lento, e infine terminò.

E poi.

Ricominciò di nuovo, scuotendo i fianchi di Tenma in un sussulto.

Successe altre due volte, e solo l’ultima, la più breve e la più degradante, lo lasciò finalmente vuoto, soddisfatto, umiliato. Tenma si sentiva sfinito; non aveva più fiato né lacrime, solo stanchezza, un’infinita stanchezza, e il desiderio di scomparire sotto terra e non farsi mai più vedere.

Ma Hiro non sembrava intenzionato a regalargli clemenza. Invece gli passò una mano tra i capelli, di nuovo, e gli sollevò la frangia umida per baciargli la fronte con delicatezza—

_Con delicatezza?_

Tenma si tese come un elastico pronto a spezzarsi.

«È finita» disse Hiro, spostando le carezze giù per la sua nuca, giù per il suo collo. Lo toccava con un’attenzione terrificante, in sfioramenti che Tenma si sarebbe aspettato da un padre—dal proprio padre—e che pure non aveva mai ricevuto.

Mai prima di allora.

Tenma deglutì, confuso, borbottando un imbarazzato: «Non è finito proprio niente.»

«No?» disse Hiro, senza fermare le sue carezze. «Fammi sentire» aggiunse, e tornò con una mano verso il ventre di Tenma. Tastò con le dita, umide anche le sue, la pancia ora sgonfia di Tenma, e poi aprì il palmo su quel punto che portava ormai la sua impronta. «Non c’è più niente qui. Devi andare ancora?»

Tenma scosse febbrilmente il capo, il viso bollente dall’umiliazione, gli occhi spalancati dalle lacrime che minacciavano di riprendere a scendere. Non poteva nemmeno coprirsi il viso—le sue mani erano unte di piscio e terriccio, un mix così fangoso da risultare ancor più disgustoso.

Hiro sbuffò piano, un suono a cui Tenma era ormai abituato. Lo sentiva spesso sul set, quando Tenma faceva richieste troppo azzardate, poco professionali.

Non voleva sentirlo in quel momento.

Tentò di sollevarsi, ma le sue gambe erano ancora incerte, e la presa di Hiro su di lui fin troppo solida. Cercò allora di divincolarsi, ma anche quello risultò inutile—rischiava solo di sporcarsi ancora di più, di cadere con le ginocchia nella pozza nauseante tra le sue gambe.

Tenma la guardò per un istante e strinse i pugni, conficcandosi le unghie nel palmo della mano.

Parlò prima di riuscire a fermarsi. «Scusa» mormorò piano, la sua voce, di solito così solida, ora vibrante per l’eco dei suoi singhiozzi. «Puoi—Ah, puoi lasciarmi ora.»

«Pensi di riuscire a reggerti?»

«Sì.»

Hiro abbandonò il corpo di Tenma di colpo, e Tenma barcollò, le gambe ancora incastrate tra il terriccio e i pantaloni abbassati. Riuscì a fermarsi giusto in tempo prima di cadere—ma solo perché Hiro gli aveva afferrato una spalla e l’aveva trattenuta con la sua mano calda.

Hiro schioccò la lingua contro il palato. «Non mi sembra» disse scocciato, e Tenma si strinse nelle spalle, cercando di farsi piccolo abbastanza da svanire. Dopo tutto ciò che gli era successo quella sera—dopo ciò che gli era successo _davanti a Hiro_ , Tenma non sapeva più cosa fare. Come comportarsi. Come guardarlo negli occhi. Come fare finta di niente e dimenticarsi ogni cosa—l’umiliazione, sì, ma anche quel piacere malsano che aveva provato, per qualche misero secondo, quando Hiro gli aveva mormorato all’orecchio e gli aveva accarezzato il corpo.

Lo stesso piacere che provava anche ora, mentre le dita di Hiro, schiacciate tra la sua spalla e il suo viso, gli accarezzavano delicatamente la guancia con nocche ruvide.

Tenma sollevò il capo verso l’alto.

Gli occhi di Hiro erano fissi su di lui.

Hiro ritirò rapido la mano e Tenma distolse lo sguardo. Poi Hiro si schiarì la voce e disse: «Vieni su», facendo un passo indietro per lasciare a Tenma lo spazio per muoversi e risollevarsi.

Tenma lo fece, non con poco imbarazzo. Era incerto su ogni movimento; non perché non riuscisse a muoversi, ma nel tentativo di coprirsi, di non mostrare più di quanto avesse già fatto. Anche se era difficile—i suoi pantaloni si portavano dietro il marchio della sua vergogna e si attaccavano al suo corpo, sporchi e bagnati, lasciandosi dietro una sensazione disgustosa sulla sua pelle.

Hiro lo fissò per un attimo, poi si girò di spalle. «Vieni con me» disse, facendo un passo avanti.

«Devo tornare a casa» disse Tenma, stringendosi le braccia al petto. «Mi stanno aspettando.»

«Non saresti dovuto uscire così tardi, allora.»

Tenma sobbalzò, colpito ancora una volta da quel tono severo.

Hiro lo confondeva. A volte gli parlava come se stesse parlando a un bambino; altre volte come se non volesse avere nulla a che fare con lui. E poi si voltava, come in quel momento, e sul suo viso sorgeva un’espressione indecifrabile, ma così vivida da risaltare anche sotto la luce semi-oscurata dei vecchi lampioni.

Durava sempre poco—un attimo di sorpresa, e poi le sue sopracciglia si arcuavano, le rughe attorno ai suoi occhi si facevano più profonde, e le sue labbra si serravano in una linea rigida.

«Vuoi farti vedere dai tuoi amici così?» disse Hiro, la voce brusca, indicando con un cenno del mento i pantaloni di Tenma, lì dove una macchia scura partiva dal suo cavallo e riscendeva verso l’interno delle sue gambe.

Tenma si affrettò a coprirsi con le mani, e il viso di Hiro mutò ancora una volta.

«Ho un cambio in macchina» disse, questa volta più calmo, quasi gentile. «Ti riaccompagno io al dormitorio.»

Tenma non poté rifiutare. Non si ricordava nemmeno dove fosse; non sapeva come raggiungere l’ingresso del parco, la strada principale, la via verso casa. E ogni movimento era difficile, appesantito dalla sua tuta fradicia, dalla stoffa che si attaccava alle sue cosce e si lasciava dietro il suono inconfondibile della sua umiliazione.

Così lo seguì in silenzio, qualche passo dietro a Hiro, cercando di tenersi verso il bordo del sentiero, lì dove le ombre l’avrebbero nascosto, almeno un po’, da ogni possibile sguardo.

Ma il parco era vuoto. Lì attorno non sembrava esserci nessuno, nemmeno i due uomini – Tenma deglutì, rabbrividendo – che l’avevano tanto sconvolto non molto prima, quando li aveva scovati dietro la vecchia quercia.

Tenma scosse la testa e cercò di guardare il lato positivo. Almeno si stava risparmiando l’imbarazzo che fosse nato se qualcuno l’avesse visto ora, in quelle condizioni.

Anche se ciò non migliorava di molto la situazione—non quando Hiro aveva già visto ogni cosa.

Tenma si morse le labbra, tremanti per un nuovo singhiozzo che minacciava di sfuggirgli. Ma non voleva piangere di nuovo; voleva solo mettere una pietra su quella serata e tentare di dimenticarsela il prima possibile.

Almeno Hiro non gli stava parlando. Lo stava solo accompagnando, lasciandogli i suoi spazi, camminando qualche passo più avanti. Restò in silenzio finché non raggiunsero l’uscita del parco, poi lo guidò verso destra, verso un altro piccolo vialetto.

«Vieni qui» disse allora, e aspettò che Tenma gli fosse vicino abbastanza per potergli avvolgere le spalle con un braccio e trattenere il viso di Tenma contro il proprio petto.

Tenma si tese e cercò di staccarsi.

«Sta’ fermo» gli intimò Hiro, trascinandolo in avanti, sotto una strada abitata, cinta da lampioni luminosi. «È tardi, non dovrebbe esserci nessuno. Ma la tua faccia è fin troppo riconoscibile.»

«La tua non è tanto più sconosciuta» borbottò Tenma sottovoce.

«Ma non sono io quello che non vuole essere visto in questo momento.»

Tenma sentì le mani tremargli, il fiato restargli incastrato in gola. L’umiliazione vibrò vivida dentro di lui, ancora una volta. Sembrava non volergli dare pace—e Tenma dubitava di potersene liberare tanto presto.

Non con Hiro schiacciato contro di lui, che gli tratteneva il capo con una mano, le dita infilate tra i suoi capelli, e lo guidava per delle strade che Tenma non conosceva, dalle quali non sarebbe potuto scappare nemmeno volendo.

Presto furono in un piccolo spiazzo di terra semi-buio. Un parcheggio—ma di macchina ce n’era solo una.

Allora Hiro lo lasciò andare, si sfilò una chiave dalla tasca e si affrettò ad aprire lo sportellone posteriore della macchina. Ne tirò fuori una borsa da palestra, l’aprì e scavò fino a trovare degli abiti di ricambio, un asciugamano e una bottiglia d’acqua.

Poi li offrì a Tenma e gli fece un vago cenno con il mento. «Fa’ in fretta intanto che non c’è nessuno.»

Tenma spalancò gli occhi. «Devo cambiarmi _qui?!_ »

«Dove altro vuoi farlo?»

Tenma restò in silenzio.

Hiro scosse piano il capo e si fece avanti di un passo. Afferrò la bottiglietta e rovesciò dell’acqua sull’asciugamano; poi si avvicinò a Tenma e passò l’asciugamano sul suo viso per ripulirlo dal sudore, dalle lacrime, dalla saliva e dal terriccio.

Gli occhi di Tenma si chiusero per un attimo.

E poi.

«Hai bisogno di aiuto?»

Hiro stava spostando l’asciugamano verso il basso, giù per il mento di Tenma, verso la sua gola sudata. Lì si soffermò un attimo, prima che Tenma balzasse all’avanti, aggrappandosi al suo polso per fermarlo.

«No!» disse rapido, la voce più acuta di quanto premeditato. «Faccio da solo. Faccio da solo.»

Hiro annuì e fece un passo indietro.

Tenma si affrettò a sfilarsi la maglia sporca e ripulirsi rapidamente con l’asciugamano. Poi ci versò dell’altra acqua sopra e chiuse gli occhi, cercando di ingoiare l’imbarazzo, mentre si preparava a fare ciò che doveva fare: spogliarsi, di nuovo, in un luogo dove chiunque poteva vederlo—in un luogo in cui _Hiro_ poteva vederlo.

Hiro, che stava a pochi passi da lui, lo sguardo che vagava attorno al parcheggio e di tanto in tanto tornava verso Tenma e seguiva i suoi movimenti.

«Puoi—Puoi girarti?» mormorò Tenma balbettando.

Hiro sembrò preso di sprovvista. Aprì la bocca una volta, la richiuse, e poi la riaprì ancora, come se volesse dire qualcosa ma non riuscisse a trovare le parole giuste. Alla fine non disse niente; si girò solo verso l’ingresso del parcheggio, le spalle larghe coperte dalla camicia bianca girate verso Tenma.

Tenma ne approfittò per togliersi i pantaloni e i boxer bagnati, pulirsi le cosce e i polpacci con l’asciugamano ancora umido, e velocemente si piegò per infilare un piede dentro i pantaloni di Hiro. Barcollò un attimo, inciampando dalla fretta, ma pochi secondi dopo era rivestito, coperto e asciutto.

Anche se gli abiti gli stavano larghi.

Tenma non era piccolo; gli allenamenti con Tasuku avevano da tempo cominciato a dare i loro frutti. Ma Hiro era semplicemente più grosso di lui: le sue spalle erano più ampie, le sue braccia più muscolose, le sue gambe più lunghe e forti. E i suoi vestiti ne erano la prova: gli scivolavano giù dal corpo, facendolo sentire come un bambino tra gli abiti di suo padre.

Tenma si strinse le braccia al petto e deglutì. «Ho finito» mormorò a denti stretti.

Hiro si avvicinò e raccolse gli abiti di Tenma da terra. Li lanciò insieme all’asciugamano dentro a una busta di plastica; la sigillò, la lasciò nel bagagliaio e chiuse rapido lo sportellone. Poi si voltò verso Tenma e gli fece cenno di salire in macchina.

Tenma si allungò per aprire la portiera posteriore.

«Non sono il tuo tassista» lo richiamò Hiro, una gamba già dentro alla macchina. «Sali davanti.»

Tenma eseguì il comando, riluttante.

Non fece nemmeno in tempo a sedersi che subito Hiro lo fece sobbalzare ancora. «La cintura» disse secco senza nemmeno guardarlo.

Tenma si strinse nelle spalle. Poi si allungò verso la cintura di sicurezza e se la tirò attorno al petto, torcendo appena il busto per trovare il suo incastro. Tentò una, due volte, ma le mani gli tremavano così tanto da non riuscire a beccare la chiusura.

E poi.

Hiro se ne accorse e si sporse verso di lui. Gli spostò le mani dalla cintura e con un rapido movimento la incastrò nell’apposita fibbia, controllando che Tenma fosse assicurato come un bambino.

«Grazie» gracchiò Tenma sottovoce.

Hiro sbuffò una risata, un suono così nuovo che Tenma pensò di esserselo immaginato. «Non c’è di che, ragazzo.»

Oh, Tenma stava _sicuramente_ allucinando. Impossibile che Hiro l’avesse davvero chiamato in quel modo, con quel tono, con quella risata—impossibile che a Tenma fosse piaciuto così tanto.

Tenma distolse lo sguardo. Ma anche quello era inutile: la presenza di Hiro vicino a sé era troppo insistente. Tenma avvertiva il calore radiare dal suo corpo; il suo profumo risalire dalla pelle esposta del suo collo. Era un mix di dopobarba, sudore e qualcos’altro—lo stesso odore acre che Tenma sentiva anche su di sé.

Il suo viso si fece rosso, bollente.

Hiro lo guardò preoccupato. «Va tutto bene?» domandò, seguendo con la mano il sentiero della cintura e allungandosi per sfiorare il petto di Tenma. «È troppo stretta?»

«No,» tentò di dire Tenma, voltando il viso verso il finestrino «va benissimo.»

Hiro gli diede una pacca soddisfatta contro il petto. «Allora partiamo.» E così facendo si sistemò la cintura, accese il motore e si avviò per la strada.

Tenma tentò di concentrarsi sulle case, sulle vie che gli passavano davanti, ma la notte era troppo buia e i lampioni erano scarsi. L’unica vera fonte di luce veniva dall’interno della macchina e rimbalzava contro il vetro del finestrino, proiettando l’immagine che gli stava di fronte: Hiro, seduto sul sedile del conduttore, le braccia tese verso il volante.

I suoi avambracci erano nudi, scoperti dalla camicia bianca arrotolata all’altezza dei gomiti, e su di essi brillavano i peli rossicci che Tenma aveva sentito poco prima sotto le sue dita. Si facevano più radi verso il polso e svanivano quasi del tutto sul dorso della sua mano—quella stessa mano che poco prima, ampia e calda, si era premuta contro il ventre di Tenma—quella stessa mano che aveva avvolto Tenma in una presa stretta e l’aveva accarezzato in un luogo che tutt’ora restava accaldato dalle sue attenzioni.

Tenma sbatté la testa contro il finestrino.

«Ehi» lo chiamò Hiro, allungando una mano per infilarla tra i suoi capelli. «Aspetta un attimo ad addormentarti.»

Tenma aprì gli occhi che aveva chiuso involontariamente e voltò appena il capo verso Hiro. Il suo viso si era ammorbidito, le rughe tra le sue sopracciglia si erano fatte più rilassate. Persino il suo tono suonò più calmo quando, spostando le carezze sul collo di Tenma, Hiro chiese: «Sei sicuro di voler tornare al dormitorio?».

«Dove altro dovrei andare?»

Hiro aprì la bocca per un attimo. Poi la richiuse, serrò le labbra in un’espressione indecifrabile, e allontanò la mano dal corpo di Tenma.

A questo punto Tenma sapeva cosa aspettarsi, ma si ritrovò a sobbalzare lo stesso quando, un attimo dopo, Hiro sibilò: «Che ci facevi lì?», la voce secca dalla delusione.

Tenma lo guardò sorpreso. «Lì dove?»

«Nel parco.»

«Stavo solo—solo facendo un giro.»

Hiro corrucciò un sopracciglio. «Di notte?»

«Che c’è,» disse Tenma, il tono più velenoso di quanto desiderasse, «non posso andare in giro di notte?»

«Non _lì_ » sibilò Hiro in risposta.

Tenma abbassò lo sguardo sulle proprie mani. Le aveva ripulite con l’asciugamano, ma la sensazione di unto continuava a pizzicargliele.

«Stavo correndo» disse dopo qualche attimo di silenzio. «Mi sono solo ritrovato lì. Non, uh, non so come ci sono arrivato.»

Per un attimo nel cubicolo ci fu il silenzio più totale. Poi Hiro mormorò una bassa imprecazione, cogliendo Tenma di sorpresa.

Era strano vederlo così. Hiro si portava tutte le espressioni sul viso, ma compensava quella trasparenza con l’attenzione che metteva nelle sue parole. Ogni frase era sempre calcolata, professionale—mai una virgola di troppo, solo serietà; una serietà così intensa da tenerti a distanza.

Ma ora quella maschera stava cominciando a creparsi.

«Qual è il problema con quel parco?» chiese Tenma, ora curioso.

Hiro gli lanciò un’occhiata sbieca, schioccando la lingua contro il palato. L’irritazione era vivida nella smorfia delle sue labbra, nel modo in cui Hiro stringeva i denti.

«Le Rovine» disse dopo qualche attimo, quasi controvoglia. «È quello il nome del parco. Beh, non il nome ufficiale, almeno.»

Tenma inclinò il capo, confuso. «Rovine?»

«Sì, Rovine. È un luogo di battuage.» All’espressione ancor più confusa di Tenma, Hiro sospirò e aggiunse: «Un luogo d’incontri. Per uomini. Per fare… quello che hai visto stasera.»

 _Quello che hai_ provato _stasera_ , aggiunse una piccola voce nella mente di Tenma.

Come se quella conversazione non fosse già imbarazzante abbastanza.

«Non—Non lo sapevo» mormorò Tenma, la voce rigida, quasi meccanica. Cercò qualcos’altro da dire, ma non riusciva a trovare le parole, le spiegazioni adatte, le domande giuste.

E poi.

«Allora tu cosa ci facevi…»

Hiro fermò la macchina di colpo. «Siamo arrivati» disse secco, la schiena dritta, le mani serrate sul volante.

Tenma immaginò che non ci fosse altro da aggiungere. Dopotutto, Hiro glielo aveva già detto cosa ci facesse in quel parco: stava cercando qualcuno che _somigliava_ a Tenma, ma che semplicemente non _era_ Tenma.

Quello che era successo era solo un errore da dimenticare.

Tenma annuì lento. Si sentiva come se dovesse dire qualcosa, ma era difficile capire cosa. Doveva forse ringraziarlo per il passaggio? Chiedere scusa per quanto l’aveva disturbato? Arrabbiarsi per ciò che Hiro gli aveva fatto? La sua mente era troppo confusa, troppo annebbiata. Ogni pensiero si ricollegava alla vergogna provata, e peggiorava ancor di più quando Tenma si accorgeva di non averlo odiato—non del tutto.

Perché ora c’era qualcosa che lo legava a Hiro.

Tenma sobbalzò e si affrettò a slacciare la cintura di sicurezza. «Ah, io—»

Hiro gli afferrò il mento. Glielo fece girare verso di sé e sollevare appena per guardarlo dritto negli occhi. Poi, con voce lenta e severa, gli disse: «Non tornarci più».

Tenma poté solo annuire.

Le dita di Hiro rimasero su di lui per qualche altro secondo. Aveva l’indice piegato sotto il mento di Tenma, mentre il pollice, lentamente, gli sfiorava l’angolo della bocca e si spingeva verso il centro delle sue labbra. Lì Hiro si soffermò un attimo, lo sguardo di nuovo indecifrabile, le sopracciglia corrucciate. E poi—

Hiro si irrigidì. «Eri sporco» disse rapido, staccando la mano e lo sguardo dal viso di Tenma. «Fatti una doccia prima di andare a dormire.»

Tenma si fece di nuovo rosso in viso, i ricordi della serata appena passata di nuovo vividi e vibranti dentro la sua testa. Non gli davano scampo. Nemmeno mentre Tenma usciva dalla macchina, borbottando un basso: «Ci vediamo sul set». E nemmeno mentre Tenma risaliva verso l’ingresso del dormitorio, si faceva strada verso il bagno, e cercava di raschiare via lo sporco che gli restava attaccato alla pelle.

Ma il suo viso era pulito. E quella sensazione—di quella non se ne sarebbe mai liberato.

**Author's Note:**

> Avrei in mente un sequel dal punto di vista di Hirosan, ma per ora non si fanno domande su questa fic


End file.
